Night of the Drunken Naruto Boys
by Akia and Amora
Summary: So, what would happen if the boys of naruto accidently got thier order switched and now are drunk and running around Konaha? Lot's of weird things...
1. Chapter 1

_The Night Of The Druken Naruto Boys_

_Chapter one: The boys get drunk_

Including: Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Neji.

A/N: I Akia didn't make this one, it was Amora. This is our first Naruto fanfic, or any fanfic for that matter. Amora is my cousin and we share this account, we'll say who the story is ostly by at te begining, and yes i know that there are 3 chapters in the first chapter...

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga all decided to go to the bar together and get some juice to drink as they talked about their training. Sasuke looked over at four guys at a table near theirs. The one closest to Sasuke had spiky yellow haor and wore almost clownish looking clothes. Next to him was a man with short black hair witha white jacket and black pants. The third man had blonde hair to his shlders and wore a grey outfit. The one furthest from Sasuke had brown short crpped hair and wore all white.

" I think those four guys over there are gay." He said to the others his black eyes gazing around their table.

" Takes one to know one." Replied Neji.

" What was that, long hair?" Sasuke angrily replied to the other ninja, whose hair was indeed quite long and brown.

" Now, now. we don't need to make a seen here, guys." Rock Lee said to stop their argument.

" Keep out of this bushy brows." said Sasuke. Just as Lee was about to reply the waiter served them their drinks and they quickly consumed them. They started to feel a bit funny and kinda drowzy. It turned out that the waiter had mixed up their orders and had given them a very strong wine. And the men near them got their juice instead of their wine.They got very drunk, very quickly and the others got very angry, very quickly.

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and pointed at him with a finger infront of his face.

" You know, Naruto. I've always liked you. It's Sakura who always gets in our way." stated Sasuke to the blond boy next to him.

" I agree, it is Sakura who runied our love!" Naruto said as the men at the other table shouted for the waiter. The waiter ran over to the men and listened as they shouted about getting juice instead of wine. Then they looked over at the boys acting very oddly and all said," OH NO! THOSE BOYS GOT OUR DRINKS!" The waiter was in a panic and started running around and eventually ran into a wall and she blacked out.The men walked over to their table.

" hey you brats, you stole our drinks." said the one who was closest to Sasuke.

" What you wanna fight about it?" Asked Neji coldly, his eyes growing the veins of the Byakugan. the guys stood boldly infront of them still.The boys each took out Kunais and held them at the thoats of the men. " Still so bold?" the men ran off into the distance. The waiter regained conciousness and rushed to the back.

Neji shouted," LET US GO GET THAT LOVE RUINER!" They all headed out of the bar wobbely walking.

_Chapter two: Sakura's House_

Including: Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji and Sakura

They walked over to Sakura Haruno's house and walked inside.Her parents had left for the weekend. They stumbled quickly up the stairs and opened her bedroom door.

" YOU LOVE RUIN...AHHHHHHH YOUR NAKED!" The boys screamed. Sakura turned around sharply and picked up a book and hurled it at them. It hit Sasuke straight in the nose and it started to bleed. They shut the door and ran downstairs and all sat on the couch. She came downstairs and punches them all in the head. Sasuke started crying while saying," I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME SAKURA!" And he countinued to sob.

Sakura looked at him and the others then stated," You are all drunk aren't you?"

" yep...hic...we are...hic." replied naruto.

_Chapter three: Sakura Haruno's Hot!_

Including: Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji and Sakura

Sakura went into the kitchen to make them some coffee.When Sakura was out of the room Naruto said,"her hair looks like cotton candy and smells like ramen." sasuke glared at him.

"you dumb shit, it smells like herbs."

" true I LOVE her sea green eyes." said Neji.

"too bad shes going to marry ME!" stated Lee, confidently.

" is that so?' replied sasuke." she openly says she likes me."Sakura walks into the room ' i knew they could not resist me.' she thought to herself with a blush.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 4: Calling Friends_

**Includes: Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and Ino.**

**- One hour later-**

The boys had passed out and Sakura grinned.Sakura went over to the phone and dialed her friend TenTen's number.

" Hello?" Asked TenTen.

" It's Sakura, wanna come over and have some fun?"

" Hmm, sure why not." TenTen replied.

" Okay, come over quickly." She hung up on TenTen and dialed Hinata's number.

" Umm...hello?"

" Hinata, wanna come over tonight?"

" okay, see you later then." Hinata hung up the phone. Sakura dialed Ino's number.

" Who is it?" Ino asked in a rude voice.

" Sakura, Ino-pig."

" why the # are you calling me this late, billboard brow?"

" I wanted to know if wanted to have some fun, but we wouldn't want an ugly pig like you here anyway."

" Fine i'll come, but you had better shut up." She hung up the phone fiercly and Sakura smiled evily.

- 11:30 PM-

The boys were still knocked out and Sakura got out whipped cream and chocolate sauce...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 5: What the girls did_

After the girls got to Sakura's house all the girls were amazed and a little freaked out

by the boys knocked out and by the chcolate syrup and whip cream.When the girls asked

what happened sakura just said"they got drunk and passed out enough said".

Ino:"what are we doing here forehead?"

hinata:" w-what ..are..a-are...doing..here?"

sakura:"were gonna have some fun"(wink).

sakura went over to sasuke. hand me the whip cream said sakura to tenten

tenten handed her the whipcream

sakura sparyed the whipcream she gave sasuke a beard and a mustache he looked like

santaclause.The girls burst out laughing .

hinata:"I-i want t-to go next."

the girls were happy for her.hinata went over to neji with the whipcream she put it in his hair and

eyebrows she made him look albino then she took the syrup and covered up his face by the end

neji looked like a black albino man.The girls were very creeped out by hinata who was grining

and thinking to herself "thats what you for using your Byakugan on me!'

Ino:"ahhh hinata your talking out loud."

Hinata: "CRAP I DID IT AGAIN!."

girls: 0.0 ?.?

Hinata:"W-whats w-w-wrong?"

The girls shook their heads nothing.

sakura:"Oookayyy who wants to go next ?"

Ino:"I want to go next."

Ino took the syurp and went over to naruto and...squeezed it into her mouth.

sakura: "STOP FILLING YOUR HUGE MOUTH WITH THAT SYRUP!"

Ino:shutup billbord brow .

Ino started pouring syrup over naruto's eyes then over his mouth then she took the whipcream on the rest of his face.

Ino:"He looks like a snowman !"

Tenten:"COOOOOLLLLL my turn."

Tenten went up to fuzzy brows first she poured syrup on his nose then sprayed whipcream on his cheeks they looked like whiskers.

sakura:"Look at our cool creations.sasuke santaclause."

hinata:"Neji the black albino man."

Ino:"Naruto the snowman."  
Tenten:"Last but not least Lee the cat."

Sakura:"I'll get the camra. She took pictures of them we can use theese against them when they wake up."

girls:"I CAN'T WAIT!"...


End file.
